Kitten
by TheRullerAndTheKiller
Summary: Luffy got a new toy and he just couldn't wait to surprise his Daddy with it (Daddy kink, you've been warned).


He cradled his face in his hands. No longer wishing to look at his own image in the mirror, too embarrassed. The warmth that radiated from his face to his hands didn't help him forget his current situation. Didn't let him forget his current appearance.

It was for Law, for the enjoyment of them both really. This was to surprise Law. An early, extra early, Christmas present if you would.

With hesitation, he brought his hands away from his face, letting his eyes take in the full image the mirror reflected before he quickly turned around and walked away. The sound the bed made as it bumped against the wall from the impact that came when Luffy flopped face first onto the bed was ignored. Though the shiver that ran up Luffy's spine once he ignorantly moved to lay on his back was a completely different story. How the fact that he had a buttplug deeply inserted in his ass had completely escaped his mind for even a second was a mystery to even Luffy. He quickly moved back to lay on his chest to stop the object from pressing deep inside him.

Now, he had to think. How should he present himself to his brooding boyfriend? Meet him at the entrance of the apartment like those wives that say 'would you like dinner, a bath or me' when the husband came in, his current attire did suit that type of scenario. 'Wait, scratch that. What if he, for some reason, brings someone along. That would be awkward,' Luffy thought as he turned his face to the side, pressing his cheek to the beds surface in order to properly breath. Could he just lay on the bed as motionless and lifeless as a sardine and wait until his boyfriend came in. He could also be lewd and just position himself with his ass in the air and his face on a pillow, cheeks spread clearly stating 'take me.' In all honesty, he didn't want to do any of those things. He heaved a sigh just as he pressed his face back into the sheets.

Luffy's mind didn't take long to stray from 'How to properly present yourself while almost completely naked,' and he was soon thinking of other things. A chill ran down his spine, dew to his lack of clothes, and so he quickly got up, grabbed a thick blanket, and careful, this time as to not do anything to mess with the buttplug, laid back in bed. The small click that came from the door as it opened and closed didn't make its way to Luffy's consciousness. He was so close to the verge of falling into a deep sleep that Law coming into the room didn't even register.

Law walked into the apartment all while sighing and loosening the tie around his neck. Not bothering to check the kitchen for any food, he walked directly to their room, ready to get out of the uncomfortable clothes and into a hot shower. He noticed the lump on the bed but decided not to bother. Since he hadn't received Luffy's sweet little 'Welcome home' chime that he would always get when he arrived, he assumed the younger of the two was either not home, at the moment, studying, or asleep.

The water was warm enough to steam up the entire bathroom, and though he would have enjoyed to stay under the water longer, he got out after no more than ten minutes due to the small ache he felt in his stomach, telling him to get food. Modesty was not one of his concerns as he walked out after patting himself dry, bringing the towel to his damp hair. It wasn't like it was something Luffy hadn't seen before. He threw the towel to the edge of the bed and went to the dresser, rummaging through it, not bothering to be especially quiet since Luffy was a deep sleeper.

Once he found the pair of old sweats that he had been looking for he pulled it out and dressed himself. He pulled a T-shirt over his head and adjusted it to his torso just before closing the dresser and moving into the kitchen. Law didn't ever expect to find home made meals since Luffy was a college student as well as a part-time worker at a cafe, so free time was not something his young lover had much of.

Whenever he did find a meal it was always something that made a genuine smile form on his face. For as much as Luffy ate, he also knew damn well how to cook a proper meal. Though he knew how to make food himself, he always preferred the meals Luffy made.

* * *

As Law finished up his meal and washed his plate he, for a second, considered waking Luffy from his nap; since whenever he took a nap he wouldn't be able to properly sleep that night. The naps tended to fuck up his already fucked up sleeping schedule. Though he did consider it, the brief memory of feeling the mattress dip from Luffy's weight, nearly at 2 am after having spent hours studying after they had eaten dinner, had him deciding not to disrupt his much needed rest.

Law dried his plate after washing it, put it back where it belonged and made his way to the living room. He let his weight pull him down onto the mattress and got into a comfortable position before turning on the TV. The light footfalls made his head turn to the source of the sound. Luffy was walking in his direction, lamely rubbing at his eye with his fist, a futile attempt to rid himself of his sleepiness, and holding the fluffy blanket that enveloped him with his other hand.

"Did I wake you?"

Having lived with Luffy for a little over a year, he knew he wouldn't get an oral reply. True to his prediction, Luffy simply shook his head stating that, 'No, he hadn't woken him.' A small smile curved his lips, he wasn't expecting any words from Luffy for at least half an hour. He had been with Luffy long enough to know that whenever Luffy was woken up shortly after falling asleep, whether that be because of an outside source or just himself, he wasn't in the mood to talk. Whenever he tried to talk to Luffy in those times, he only got curt replies. He figured his anger from being woken up came from the fact that he wasn't well rested. He turned his head back to the television, figuring that Luffy would join him in a bit.

Luffy walked to Law and moved in front of him, meeting his grey eyes before moving to straddle his lap. Law hadn't been expecting such behavior from Luffy but did not stop it. He simply moved his neck to the side a bit, so Luffy could nuzzle it, and moved his hands from their position behind the couch to the base of Luffy back effectively bringing him closer. The content sigh that escaped Luffy's lips made him smile against the warm skin of Luffy's neck.

"Is something wrong?" His question was met with another shake of a head. The strange behavior was new, but he wouldn't complain.

Luffy retreated from the comfort of Law's neck and looked up to meet his eyes. Something akin to nervousness flashed briefly through Luffy's expressive eyes. Before Law stated the same question he had earlier at seeing the emotion flash through Luffy's eyes, Luffy pushed his lips to Law's.

The simple gesture, nothing more than the brushing of lips, ended shortly. Luffy did not retreat more than a centimeter, if someone with poor vision were to look at them from a foot away, they would believe their lips were still locked. Hell, even a person with 20/20 vision would believe them to still be connected.

Law's lips opened briefly, just to be closed again. Luffy, having seen this, decided that that would be his moment. If he didn't do something then, he'd be too embarrassed later and would most likely end up pulling the butt plug/cat tail out while Law wasn't near him. He had left the cat ears under the pillow since he didn't want to be given away by such a detail.

Gently nipping Law's bottom lip, Luffy let it go but still kept his lips close to his. "Papa," there, the word was out, he couldn't take it back. The word itself had seemed needy in tone and the brush of their lips as the word was spoken made Law's grip tighten around Luffy. Luffy took delight in Law's simple reaction to what he had whispered against his lips.

When he had woken up, it wasn't a surprise to find his cock limp, but when he heard Law and decided to go for it then, his member had gotten riled up a bit from the excitement the idea brought. Now he watched as Law's eyes gleamed with anticipation as a smirk came over his lips.

Luffy slowly connected their lips again. This encounter though, was not as simple as the ladder had been. Their lips molded together, moving in sync with one another, not yet out of control nor fervent but not gentle either.

A groan, barely heard by either of them, left Luffy lips to be met by Law's. Law ran his hand to the base of Luffy's neck, not allowing space to be put between the two unless he loosened his grip. Luffy tightened the one hand that wasn't holding the blanket into Law's shirt.

Luffy scooted himself up Law's thighs, so as to press their chests together. By doing so, Law was now able to feel the slightly hardened cock against the base of his stomach. With the acknowledgement of how far gone Luffy really was, Law found himself wanting more, he needed more. He needed to feel the shiver that would run through Luffy's skin when his cold fingers came into contact with his warm skin. He needed to kiss his lips until he had little breath left to hold onto. He needed to make him moan with complete abandon to everything that wasn't him.

Law let his hands run from the base of Luffy's back to the fist that held onto the warm blanket. He pried the fingers loose and pushed the blanket off. Of all the things that he had been expecting, when he let their lips disconnect to look at the state Luffy was in, finding him completely naked hadn't been one of them.

"Sweetie?" Law spoke after he found his voice.

Luffy latched his lips onto Law's neck, efficiently hiding his reddened face. There was certainly no going back now, "What is it Papa?"

"Look at me."

It wasn't a suggestion, Luffy heard the demand clearly and moved away from Law's neck after leaving a mark that would not be easily manageable to hide. Luffy met those now dark, dilated, grey eyes with his own lust filled eyes.

"What's this all about pumpkin?"

Luffy grasped onto the hand that had taken his blanket away and slithered it to his back, continuing to guide it south until they came to their destination, "I just thought it'd be nice to surprise you Daddy." Luffy made Law's hand grab onto the fluffy tail, "Or...am I not allowed to?"

The mischief that gleamed in Luffy's dilated pupils made Law's self control completely disappear and his cock throb. The hand that was still located at the base of Luffy's neck pulled him in until their lips were connected in a heated encounter. Law's tongue made quick work of entering Luffy's mouth and pressing against the other's tongue. Law's other hand pulled at Luffy's buttplug in a teasing manner before running down the expanse of Luffy's thigh. He grasped onto Luffy's thigh and moved it closer to his body. When Luffy seemed to get the point he placed his hand at the base of Luffy's back and stood just as Luffy wrapped his legs around his waist.

They separated with a gasp for air as Law walked towards their room. The gasp of air had been one that could be compared to a gasp of air one took after being underwater for more than they should have been. Luffy latched at Law's neck and made more marks of ownership as Law led them into the room.

Law dropped Luffy onto the bed with no warning. Luffy scooted further onto the bed and Law dismissed this as him simply wanting to do this properly and not on the edge of the bed. Law made to grab the hem of his shirt, ready to join Luffy in his nudity but stopped as Luffy whispered a small 'Daddy' that caught his attention. Law looked up and was astounded by what he saw, his little Darling had ears on, cat ears, this completed the outfit.

"I guess it isn't too bad to surprise your Papa now and then," was Law's response to Luffy's earlier inquiry. "But," Law got onto the bed and flipped Luffy onto his stomach, "...you better not regret it later." Luffy's response was a whimper, though he couldn't deny the excitement that coursed through his body at the words.

Law moved back to have a better look at the tail that was inserted inside Luffy's entrance. He ran his index finger down the fluffy tail of fur that was nestled between Luffy's cheeks. He grabbed onto the end of the tail and moved it so it would run down Luffy's back. By moving the tail, it was no longer in the way of the lewd view. Luffy's stretched out hole glistening with lube. The muffled gasp he heard only made him smirk. Enjoying the way in which those muscles twitched around the plug, Law slowly swirled the item around in Luffy's ass, making sure the tail stayed trailing down Luffy's arched back, pulling out not even an inch of the plug only to push it back in. His attention was derailed from the twitching muscles engulfing the plug when he heard the desperate whine. He looked up to Luffy, seeing the dusty pink shade that overcame his face, "Daddy," Luffy's eyes spoke volumes of how aroused he already was, glossy and dilated with need, "S-stop teasing."

Law let the tail go in order to move back, he needed to take in the full image of his little Kitten. Hands grasping desperately onto rumpled bed sheets, back arched to leave his bum up in the air, tail resting on his arched back, thighs apart enough for Law to see Luffy's balls, and semi hard cock lewdly hang between his legs. The overall image was inviting, erotic and it almost made him want to vehemently yank the toy out to completely plunge his aching cock into that pliant ass.

The thought, and sight, itself made Law's cook twitch. He obscenely licked his lips as he moved his hands to the sides of Luffy's thighs. He ran his nails up Luffy's thighs, leaving pink trails in their wake, until his hands were kneading the round ass, "You're so pretty like this Kitten. How can I not tease you when it's so fun to see you squirm?"

Law unoccupied his right hand from kneading Luffy's ass to place his thumb on the lewdly hanging balls. He ran his thumb up until he was at the perineum, drawing small circles, placing a bit of pressure which only made Luffy groan in indignant shame.

"Stop t-teas-" Luffy was cut off shortly by his own need to let out a needy groan when Law completely pulled out the plug without a warning. Law didn't leave a minute to spare as he pushed two fingers inside Luffy's open hole. He pushed the digits as far as the fingers could possibly go causing Luffy's mouth to go agape with a silent moan, grip tightening around the sheets.

Law let the fingers rest inside Luffy until he felt the impatient push of his Baby's hips as he moved back, trying to get some movement on those fingers. "Papa, I-not your fingers," he interrupted himself as he moaned when he felt just the slightest of pressure against his prostate. "I - I need your cock, please Daddy."

"Fuck Kitten," Even though the invitation had been utterly appealing to his already aching cock, he had another plan in mind. A plan to get Luffy writhing with the simple use of his fingers.

Luffy let out a sigh of relief when Law pulled his fingers out, taking it as a sign that his Daddy would fill him with his cock. Law surprised Luffy by plunging three fingers all inside his lubed entrance. Starting a quick pace, that only shot pleasure up Luffy's spine. Law moved his free hand to Luffy's hard member. Gently caressing the dangling balls before moving on to the base of Luffy's erection, applying pressure there and slowly moving to the tip of Luffy's cock as he whimpered. Law rubbed the tip of his dribbling erection before adding just enough pressure to make Luffy unconsciously move his hips for more.

Even as Luffy found himself moaning with his cheek resting on the pillow, fingers grasping onto the sheets as if they were a lifeline, he found that he needed more. He had been feeling horny and agitated from the second he thought of the idea to plug his hole up with a cat's tail to surprise Law. The nudity he put himself through for the time he spent waiting for his Papa had added to his anticipation for that thick hard cock. Thinking about how he would be pushed into the mattress as his ass was pounded from behind had made the experience of plugging himself up with the tail more enjoyable.

"Daddy p-please, I need more," Luffy mewled as the finger continued to push inside him and expand his hole, making the muscles of his entrance tighten whenever those digits hit his prostate.

The hand that surrounded Luffy's length tightened at the base once again, "Baby, what did I say about being greedy?"

The demanding tone that spoke of Law's dominance made Luffy's skin prickle with an all consuming shiver that left goosebumps, "Y-Oh fuck," Luffy interrupted his own answer to voice his surprise when Law decided to add a fourth finger. Though it was not much of a struggle to get the fourth finger inside, it still had stretched him out a bit more than he had been from the plug, especially when his Papa stretched his fingers.

Law stood on his knees, right behind his little Kitten, fingers moving erratically fast in his open hole. The squelching sound that came from the lube and Law's fingers made his cock twitch with need of stimulation. "What did I say Baby? You haven't answered Daddy yet. You don't want to get punished do you?"

Images of being pulled over his Daddy's lap to get his cheeks slapped raw, red and irritated made his face feel even more heated and made his cock twitch. That sounded like a proposition that he wouldn't mind taking up, but not today. Not right now. He needed his Daddy as soon as possible, "No Daddy, no punishments. You said to take," he couldn't help himself as he interrupted his own answer again to let out a groan, "To-to take what is given to me without demanding more."

Law let the pressure he had placed around Luffy's cock loosen just enough for him to be capable of moving his hand along the length, thumb spreading the precum to the rest of Luffy's member to ease the friction. "That's right, good boy. Now you'll have to be patient Kitten. You'll get what you want soon."

Law quickened the pace of his fingers, making sure to match the tempo between his fingers to the speed of his hand around Luffy's cock. The groans, moans and whimpers mixed erotically well with the sound of Luffy's squelching entrance. A bit of the lube that slickened Luffy's entrance would dribble down Luffy's perineum everytime Law pushed his fingers deeply into him.

"Ah- Da-Daddy," Luffy bit the pillow in front of him. Not because he wanted to hide his noises - his Papa always wanted to hear him so he never tried to muffle them unless specifically told to do so - but because he did not want to voice his lack of patience by telling him to hurry like he had earlier. He did not want to get in trouble with his Daddy before his ass got thoroughly fucked. His skin was searing, eyes filled with a thin film of tears from his impatience and the pleasure that made his vision blurry, thighs quivering from the fast pace of Law's fingers.

"You have no idea how hot you look Kitten. You make Papa so hard Baby. Moaning with your ass up in the air - fuck." Luffy's response was a jerk of his hips, he didn't know which pleasure to seek. Law's fingers were driving him crazy with need as they scissored his insides open, grazing his prostate to make his vision go haywire. Luffy needed more.

The amount of times that Luffy's prostate was hit directly increased as did the pace of the hand on his cock. His eyes were shut closed, mouth still occupied with the pillow. He was reeling on the edge of orgasm, his hips moved back, hastily moving between the pleasure to his cock and the pleasure those long fingers gave him. He was so close, that when Law's movements completely stopped he whimpered before questioning the pause of his Daddy's fingers, "W-why did you stop?"

Law dragged his fingers out, careful to touch his Kitten's prostate once more but not with enough pressure to give him any real pleasure but enough to cause a shiver to run up his spine. His smirk grew when Luffy's ass jerked back as if to follow his fingers, not wanting to let go when he was so close to his orgasm. Law got off the bed to quickly discard himself of all his clothes. At the sound of Law's retreat, Luffy looked over his shoulder to see what Law was doing, fully admiring his boyfriend's body when it was in display.

Law moved his hand in between the mattress, moving his hand around, looking for something. He grabbed onto the small packet walking back to the bed.

Luffy's eyes quickly caught onto the item that Law held, "No don't."

Law looked from his hand that was carefully rolling on their protection to Luffy's pouty face, "What's wrong Pumpkin?"

"Don't put that on. I want you to fill me up completely, please Papa."

Raw, Luffy wanted it raw. It wasn't as if they hadn't done it raw before. At this point, using the condom was mainly for the purposes of not having to clean the mess if Law didn't pull out and came inside. But it seemed as if that were exactly what Luffy wanted at the moment, to be filled to the brim with Law's essence. Luffy looked at Law, who was quiet and not really moving much. The second he blinked was the second Law pushed himself inside Luffy completely. Pushing completely into his ass, ignoring the resistance he met from his insides when pushing in, groaning in ecstasy from the resistance his cock met.

Luffy's face jerked forward, no longer looking over the top of his shoulder to law. A whimper almost escaped his mouth at the stretch he felt. Even though he had just been stuffed with Law's long fingers not five minutes ago, not to mention the plug, he had still felt the expansion. A guttural moan escaped Luffy's lips as his Papa extracted himself shortly after having filled him to the brim.

Law could see as only the head of his engorged member was inside Luffy with his dilated eyes. He made sure to keep a strong hold on his Kitten's hips, blunt nails digging into his flesh to make crescent moon shapes.

The grip of Law's hands around Luffy's waist made him briefly come to the realization that he would never not have that area bruised. With the strong grip his Daddy had on his hips, he was pulled back to meet the impaling motion that he had set. The direct contact to his prostate, that occurred as Law pushed back into the inviting heat, made his vision blurry with tears and pleasure. Luffy, being too high off the pleasure brought on by Law's menstrations, came streams of his cum onto the sheets before him. He had been so riled up from Law's teasing fingers that not much more stimulating had to be done to his prostate by Law's cock to make him come to a finish.

Law leaned down to have his head rest in between Luffy's shoulder blades, not extracting or really doing anything but keeping his member inside Luffy. The velvety entrance had tightened exponentially around Law, more so than when he had first thrust inside, limiting his movement. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, waiting for Luffy's orgasmic state to subside before starting up the pace with his hips.

He moved his head from between Luffy's shoulder blades to the nape of his little Darlings neck. Law tenderly kissed the skin there and moved to the area between his shoulder and neck to nip at the skin there, smirking as Luffy's skin prickled there at the sensation. He nipped again, but with enough force to actually be considered a bite, though not enough to break skin.

"You couldn't hold out much more could you Kitten?" Law questioned before connecting his lips to Luffy's skin, making sure to leave a row of marks on the space between his shoulder and neck as well as the nape of his neck.

"It's…," before finishing his reply, Luffy moved his face back into the pillow, "Papa it's all your fault," was his muffled reply. The pressure on his prostate from Law having not retracted at all had him anticipating more. His cock would not be getting hard right then and there but he was sure that Law could change the state he was currently in within minutes.

Law let his grip on Luffy's hips go in exchange of placing each hand on either side of Luffy, so as to loom over his little Kitten. The tightness subsided just enough for Law to withdraw himself from within Luffy. The little whimper that escaped those lips had him smirking, he wasn't planning on going easy on Luffy's tender innards. Law pushed back into Luffy's entrance with a grunt, taking great pleasure in the fact that his Kitten had taken a deep inhale of air from the sudden movement. Luffy moved his head to the side in order to breathe properly with little effort.

Law didn't stop his movements, he started a steady pace for his thrusts and did not stray too much away from it. It wasn't slow, by any means, but it also wasn't what Luffy found himself in need of at the moment. His cock was coming back to life with every thrust Law made into his plaint body, but he needed more. He needed to be impaled with every thrust, needed to be completely filled with every movement Law made into his body.

As if on cue, Law began to pick up the pace on his tempo. Deliberately moving into Luffy at a faster speed, skin slapping skin. Luffy could feel Law's pelvis hit his ass with every thrust. He closed his eyes, wanting the majority of his senses to focus solely on the sensations that his Papa's thick cock gave him. The way his engorged dick rubbed up against his prostate made him moan like a cheap whore experiencing real pleasure after multiple nights of faking it. With every thrust his pelvis moved forward, though his knees stayed grounded, just to move back as his Daddy pulled out only to repeat the whole thing all over again. It was excruciatingly delicious. He found himself moaning and panting with every movement.

From the position Law was now in, looming over his Kitten, he could now see the expressions that Luffy made. With every retracting motion, Law felt himself being squeezed as if to stop him from coming out of the warmth. The expressions running across Luffy's face when he gyrated his hips, which made his Baby almost squeal, were priceless.

Law briefly considered moving from the position that he was currently in, so as to free his hands to be able to give his little Kitten's hard cock some pleasure. In the end he decided that he would give his Baby a run for his money and impale into his supple body until he came from no stimuli to his cock.

"Ah, D-Daddy it's so deep. It rubs up against that spot Papa, I-I'm so close." Some of the words became slightly slurred, but Law was still able to get the message.

"I know Kitten, me too." Law grunted as he continued to impale his cock into Luffy's body.

Law felt himself nearing the edge of his orgasm and his thrust became somewhat erratic, no longer the thrusts that he was completely in control of. As he got closer and closer to his orgasm, he became more sensitive to the almost sucking sensation Luffy's hole provided when he retracted only to push back in. He snapped his eyes open, not having even realized that he had closed them, to see Luffy wrap his hand around his wrist. The gesture, that he thought was quite sweet, pushed him over the top. He pushed himself deeply into Luffy and emptied himself inside. Luffy whimpered as he felt himself being filled by his Daddy's cum.

Law moved his pelvis back, retracting his half flaccid cock out of his Baby's entrance, a ribbon of his sticky essence trailing after. "No Pa-Papa, put it back in, please," Luffy whined as he looked over his shoulder to meet his Daddy's eyes, hand quickly moving to his ass, pushing just the tip of two fingers inside himself.

"Shh, it's okay," Law whispered as he left a trail of little pecks from Luffy's lower back to just the left of the nape of his neck, licking at one of the most prominent of the marks he had left.

Law let himself almost completely rest on Luffy's back while he placed a hand to his sensitive entrance. The sudden jerk that ran through Luffy's body when he slipped the tip of his thumb inside made him smile in the nape of Luffy's neck, "P-Please." Luffy was at the edge of his abyss, so close to his climax.

The simple thought of stepping back to see Luffy's ass still open and in the air, hole raw, red, oozing with his essence, and most likely slightly open from having had his length inside not long ago made his cock twitch with anticipation of another round.

Before Luffy knew it, he was flipped onto his back, sheets quickly clinging onto the damp skin there. He blinked quickly at the ceiling not fully understanding what had happened. Law attached his lips to Luffy's hardened nipple, giving it a gentle nip that made Luffy's back arch like the little feline he was dressed as. A playful smile pressed into Luffy's skin and he knew there would be some mischief. Law left the perk nipple and dragged the tip of his tongue down the expanse of Luffy's skin not breaking the eye contact. The heat in his gut was boiling, enhancing the effect of every touch, making it feel more intense than it normally would.

Law quickly left Luffy's abdomen and moved down to his thighs, spreading them apart to be able to see that raw hole. He nibbled on the inside of Luffy's thigh which made his body spasm from the sensitivity. Law latched onto a patch of skin there, not letting go until he was sure that his Baby had a mark present there.

"Papa please," his Baby's voice sounded so needy that he could no longer stand to tease him any more. He moved his mouth to the area between Luffy's balls and his entrance and nipped on the area which only made Luffy gasp in pleasure.

Luffy's lips opened as if to state a complaint, but he never really stated it as Law went ahead and moved, what he could of his tongue, into that inviting entrance. Luffy's grip of the bed sheets tightened as he felt his Daddy lick into his hole, lapping up at his own cum to then lick at the velvety muscles. His chest arched off the bed, the sheets that had clung to his back went up with him briefly as if to follow him, only to be brought back down by their own weight.

Though his access was a bit limited, Law still dove as much of his tongue into his Baby's raw entrance. He gripped the supple hips with both hands and brought the entirety of Luffy's lower half up just a bit to have better access to his Kitten's needy hole.

Law continued to eat into him, not seeming to care that he was ingesting his own semen. The heat in his lower belly swirled into knots in anticipation of a final release. The little nip that his Papa gave to the rim of his hole was enough to send him over the edge groaning, his hips jerked as his essence spilled onto his abdomen and upper chest, a bit reaching to his collar bone.

When Law realized that his Kitten had reached completion, he let his hips rest back on the bed. He quickly moved to lay beside Luffy and brought him closer to his own body.

Luffy's vision was blurry from the pleasure and his breathing was labored as he began to descend from his orgasmic high once more. This time being the second time he came that night, the orgasmic state did not last much. He wrapped an arm around Law and let it hang down to the bed. He left the other one to rest on Law's chest.

As Luffy got closer to his Daddy's body, he felt the hardened cock rub against his thigh, "Daddy?"

Knowing exactly what Luffy's inquiry was about, Law responded, "Don't worry about it. Let's just go to sleep okay? You're tired." Law brought Luffy's body closer to his own.

Luffy only smiled.

* * *

Yeah...so daddy kink -_- I like reading fanfic that has it but I gotta be honest when I say I didn't enjoy writing it all that much. Maybe I just don't like lawlu involved in that kink. I don't know, but what I do know, is that I won't be writing any daddy kink fics in the near future. Please do leave a comment, it helps... a lot.


End file.
